


Outlander: The White Queen

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Outlander Historic Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Summary: When Addie, Bridgit and Collette Lemaire went to Godric's Circle, neither of them would have guessed they'd find themselves in the middle of the bloodiest war in English history. The War of Roses. Now they must not only survive, but decide which House their loyalties lie with. York or Lancaster?I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR DIALOG FROM THE WHITE QUEEN. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND DIALOG
Relationships: Arthur de Braose Baron Braose (OC)/Collette Lemaire (OC), Thomas of York Earl of Norfolk (OC)/Adelaide Lemaire (OC)
Series: Outlander Historic Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132682





	1. Characters and Casting

**Addie Lemaire**

****

Full Name: Adelaide Hélène Lemaire

Born: September 23, 1987

Ash, Dover, Kent, Great Britain, United Kingdom

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Long, Wavy, Auburn

Eyes: Brown

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Nationality: British

Wand: 14", Cherry Wood, Dragon Heartstring

Patronus: Welsh Green Dragon

* * *

**Bridgit Lemaire**

****

Full Name: Bridgit Marie Lemaire

Born: May 7, 1988

Ash, Dover, Kent, Great Britain, United Kingdom

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Deep Brown

Eyes: Green-Grey

Blood Status: Half Blood

Nationality: British

Wand:

Patronus:

* * *

**Collette Lemaire**

****

Full Name: Nichollette Philippa Lemaire

Born: October 25, 1989

Ash, Dover, Kent, Great Britain, United Kingdom

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Almost Black

Eyes: Grey

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Nationality: British

Wand: 11 1/2", Ebony Wood, Dragon Heartstring

Patronus: Timberwolf

* * *

Aneurin Barnard as **Thomas of York, Earl of Wessex** (instead of Richard III)

Full Name: Thomas York

Born: August 24, 1449

Dublin, Ireland

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Green

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Nationality: English

Wand: Unknown

Patronus: English Lion

* * *

Dean-Charles Chapman as **Richard III** (because Richard is 18 in 1470)

* * *

James Franco as **Arthur Braose, Baron de Braose**

****

Full Name: Arthur Braose

Born: May 04, 1448

Bramber, Sussex, England

Height: 5'11"

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Nationality: English

Wand: Unknown

Patronus: Unknown


	2. Information

This story directly follows my other story Outlander: The King. The family is the same with the exception of Henry VI being the half uncle to Henry VII.

_"The Muggles in my time believe [it] was built by a Giant. While we believe a malevolent legion was felled by a Great Wizard" - Adelaide Lemieux_   
  


* * *

**Location Information**

Type: Time Portal

Established: Unknown

City: Near Ware

Country: England

Godric's Circleis the location of the ancient stone circle by which Adelaide, Bridget and Nicolette Lemaire travel from 2007 to 1470. It's distinguishing feature is a Flash of Gold at sunset, only visible to Witches and Wizards, through which a Time Travellermay pass.

* * *

**History**

As with most stone circles, Godric's Circle, conceals more than it illuminates. Many Witches and Wizards have sought out the stones attempting to discover magical properties.

Wizarding Lore states that, Godric's Circle, was the location of the final battle between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin's Army, which became known as The Battle of the Golden Circle.

Known Travels

14 March 2007 to 14 March 1470

Adelaide Lemaire

Bridget Lemaire

Nicholette Lemaire


	3. Chapter 3

**14 April 2007**   
**Ware, England**

"No, Mum. I told you before, I'm fine. I'm not coming home," Addie Lemaire paused a moment to allow her mother to fuss more on the other end of the telephone. She and her cousins Bridgit and Collette had just come to stay at the youth hostel in Ware while on their journey to Wizarding sights around the country. Bridgit had been lucky to be hired by Wizarding World Geographic, writing about all the many places to tour. Collette and Addie had tagged along to keep her company and because Addie was the photographer of the group. Every time she called home to check in, Addie had the same conversation with her mother. Not that she minded much, her mother had been a worrier her whole life. But, Addie knew it was time to end it when her mother started calling her 'Adelaide Hélène'. There was no calming her now. Just as Addie was about to hang up, knowing full well her mother would continue on whether Addie was on the line or not, her cousins motioned for her to hurry up, "Mum, I feel great. I have Collette _and_ Bridgit. I'm fine. Now look, I've got to go. We have to head out. I'll call you at our next stop!"

After tossing her cardigan on, Addie followed the girls out to her car. It was a pale blue Vintage Beetle, though to Addie 'vintage' just meant old. The girls grandfather, Trevor, had bought it new in 1960. Gifting it to Addie as she was the first, and only, of the girls to drive. To a Muggle the car would appear as a Vintage goldmine for its age alone, but the car barely worked on a good day. The heat had busted when they were young, the engine had been kept together by magic for nearly a decade and you couldn't open the boot. Their grandfather had never _technically_ broken any laws about enchanting Muggle Artifacts, he simply kept it running. That fact approved by Arthur Weasley himself. The only part Addie liked? She never had to pay for gas, thanks to an extra 'necessary' touch of magic.

Addie had been born with round golden brown eyes, long loosely curled hair the colour of a copper penny. Her face was soft, with a button nose and a smile that brought light to her eyes. While she preferred a business style, when it came to casual attire Addie felt the most comfortable in a pair of dark washed jeans, with a more sophisticated top usually a solid colour. Today she wore a purple sleeveless wrap blouse with a slight v neck. Addie matched it with her favourite dark buttoned jumper and a pair of black ballerina flats.

Bridgit had inherited her mother's green-grey almond shaped eyes that were often described as wisdom filled. While her hair had come from the Lemaire side, deep brown that many thought was black. Bridgit had never been a fan of having her hair long, but had recently allowed it to grow into a bob that cut off just below her ears. Though she wasn't much of a smiler, when she did it brightened her heart shaped face. She preferred a more laid back style, no matter the day. Now while travelling she wore a simple pair of trousers with a cropped t-shirt, green hoodie and lace up boots for the climb.

Collette, who's name was in fact Nichollette but preferred her nickname as she had a twin brother named Nicholas, was born with the same dark hair as Bridgit, though hers fell past her shoulders. While her wide eyes where the grey colour of the English clouds. Some would call Collette's style 'dandy', but really she felt comfortable with herself and her clothing. Today she wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, white t-shirt, a new leather jacket and white converse sneakers.

The girls each had a bag slung over their arms, having used a spell to expand the inside so they carried all they would need easily. Even Addie had all her photography equipment she'd need in her small bag.

Addie took the road that the landlady had marked for them on the map. Today, the girls were destined for one of the many stone circles that sat throughout the British Isles. Godric's Circle or Cylch Duwiol as the Muggles know it, was next on their list. A simple landmark to the Muggles with centuries of folklore; a symbol of freedom and strength to Wizards. It had been named after Godric Gryffindor himself. As Addie pulled up to the parking area, she was relieved to see that it was empty. Having Muggles around today would make it difficult to explain their reasons for being there.

"Hurry up!" Bridgit yelled, jumping from the car before Addie has it in park, "We are cutting it close to sunset!"

"Bridgit!" Addie yelled, worried Bridgit would be hurt, "What have I told you about jumping out of moving vehicles?!"

"She can't hear you Addie," Collette laughed, "She's probably half way up the hill already."

With a huff of exasperation, Addie climbs out of her car grabbing her bag to chase after her cousins. Not even stopping to lock the doors, not that just anybody could get her hunk of junk moving anyway. While it takes her a bit longer to reach the stones, Addie finally sees the girls moving around excitedly as she takes a seat on one of the stones to drink some water from a bottle in her bag.

"Do you need us to set anything up Addie?" Collette asked as she took a seat next to her, "Preferably before Bridgit has a cow."

"No, just give me a moment. When I'm rested, I'll grab my light meter and set up my exposure."

"We need to be ready in five minutes!" Bridgit ordered, "The sun will set at 6:03 pm."

"Okay, okay," Addie sighed, signalling to Collette to pass her bag over, "Collette, grab my camera please. I'll need it in a moment here," Addie pulls out her light meter, and stands from the stones, moving about trying to find her perfect shot. The moments pass, with Bridgit's gaze boring into her back, suddenly Addie stops and reaches towards Collette for her camera, "Here, ready!"

Collette and Bridgit ran to stand on her either side as Addie replaces her light meter in her bag raising her camera as the sun reached the plain. Taking a breathtaking photograph of a moment only those of wizarding blood could ever see. Golden light flashed across the horizon bathing the stone circle in warmth.

* * *

Nearly an hour later the girls sat on the cool ground with their backs against the largest of the boulders. They had been talking about nothing, anything and everything. A calm comfortable conversation that was common to them. Addie knew that underneath the amenity was questions waiting to be asked.

"Oh just say it already!" She urged.

Bridgit and Collette gave each other a look, before Collette sighed and started, "Have you thought about returning to St. Mungo's?"

"I know they don't have a cure but, they can at least make...things easier I'm sure." Bridgit added hastily.

"I love you both so much, you know that?" Addie began, "But, no. I'm not getting any more treatments."

"Addie..." Collette started before Addie went on.

"I've lived with Leukaemia since I was little, I can handle the struggles of it. What I can't handle is what the potions do to me. I don't want to live whatever life I have left in a hospital, half alive. I'd rather live dying than that. Besides, I'm a witch. I'll live longer than most healthy humans so I think I'll have many years ahead of me," After a moment of thought Addie pushed herself up and reached to help the girls, "We should start back. It's getting late."

The girls gathered their things and began the short trek down to the parking area. The way back seemed to be much further than any of them remembered.

"Should we not be there yet?" Colette asked, "Are we going the right way?"

"Let me check." Bridgit pulled out her wand, balancing it on her palm and clearly stating "Point me."

The wand spun a few times before pointing in the same direction they were going. With a shrug, Bridgit lit her wand and the girls continued on their path. At the base of the hill they came to not a paved highway, but a dirt path. Despite their confusion of the path, the girls where amused to see a large group of men on horseback coming close. The humorous part? All the men were dressed in costume.

"Halt! Who dare stop the King of England?" The lead rider, a tall man well over six feet, wore well used armour with a light, pale rose plastered to the breastplate.

Addie, Bridgit and Collette looked to each other before bursting into laughter, so hard they were almost crying.

"Stop, please. You'll make me wet myself," Bridgit said.

Collette was holding her shoulder to stay upright, "Was there a Renaissance fair down the way we missed?"

"Beautiful reenactment though," Addie tried to get out through her giggles, "I must get the number of your costume maker. Looks near perfect."

"You laugh in the face of your King!" The lead man yelled, anger clear on his face, "That is a treasonous offence."

"Beg your pardon _Your Majesty_ ," Addie stated, as the girls fumbled to curtsy, "I'm sure the Queen would be proud of your acting skills, as would the Duke of Edinburgh I'm sure."

"Seize them!" 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**14 April ????**   
**Ware, England**

"Please Edward, don't do this! They meant nought by it," Thomas York, Earl of Wessex, had been for the last hour pleading circles around his half brother. They were now in the King's tent along with their youngest brother Richard, Duke of Gloucester and close confidant Arthur de Braose, Baron Braose. On their way back form the victorious battle near Losecoat Field, the English army had come upon three odd young women near Cylch Duwiol. He found himself determined to protect them from Edward's wrath. "These girls are young."

"Young? Young?! They are old enough to have children of their own! They are plenty old enough to understand their actions. I am King! I shall not be laughed at by women!"

"Brother," Thomas started, "That may be true by our canon but...I don't believe they follow our canon."

"What on earth do you that mean?"

"You believe they hail from another... _place_?" Braose asked hesitantly. Up to that moment Arthur had been quiet, listening to the discussion. But he, perhaps the most, was aware of the exact thought the Earl had. Not a physical place, but rather a time.

"Many come through. Many have been described as odd," Thomas went on, "Then twas the light."

"Light? I never saw any light." Edward stated annoyed.

"You wouldn't have Your Grace," Braose answered.

" _Whence the sun rises and sets by the stones of Cylch Duwiol, a flasheth of golden light shalt shineth. Time awakens, but a moment f'r some. Travell'rs art hath called,_ " Thomas spoke with honey in his voice. Repeating a phrase he had heard many times from his own mother, "The light can only be regarded by those born of Wizarding blood."

"Braose? You saw this light?" Edward asked after a huff of frustration.

"I did, Your Grace. I believe Thomas to be right."

"Would that be why they spoke of the Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh?" Richard chimed in for the first time. He was clearly exhausted, the youngest was only in his eighteenth year. "I was wondering what the Scots had to do with anything."

"Allow me to speak with them. A King's mercy could go a long way, Brother" Thomas continued.

"Very well," Edward nodded decisively, "But, they are your responsibility, Brother. I have far too much to worry for myself. And! They will be chastened, I cannot allow their actions to go completely unpunished. I will not look weak in the eyes of my men."

"Of course, Your Grace."

* * *

"Come on, come one. Just need the right angle and...voila!" Bridgit shows her unbound wrists to the girls, "No rope can withstand a little Incendio."

She makes quick work of Addie and Collette's ropes before helping them massage their wrists.

"Remind me to stay away from rope next time. I much prefer to be bound by leather." Collette stated openly, "Just glad I had the experience here rather than in bed."

"Are our bags here?" Addie asked searching, "I'd feel a lot better right now if I had my wand."

The tent they had been held in opened suddenly, causing Bridgit to pounce in front of Collette and Addie to defend. She had her wand raised and a shield in place before wither men stepped in.

The first man was a few inches taller then Addie with curly black hair that reached his shoulders. While his eyes were soft the colour reminded Addie of the greenery of a forest's floor. Deep and light all at once. She was sure that had she seen them in the sun, the colour could even have passed closer to jade. The second man, at least six feet tall, had brown hair shorter than the first. With deep brown sunken eyes.

Despite the fact these men had sat back and allowed the girls to be manhandled and tied up like animals, Addie found herself not afraid of them but rather drawn to the first man. There was a sense of duty that she could clearly see weighed on him, causing him to stand stiffer. Yet, she was sure that duty was not all he carried on his shoulders.

"Please accept my apologies for the way you have been treated my ladies," The first man bowed deep, extending his hand as if they were to give him something. After a moment of hesitation from the girls he stood back up and placed said hand on the hilt of his blade. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Thomas York, Earl of Wessex. Half-brother to His Grace King Edward IV," The man turned slightly to gesture to the second man who stood a half step behind, "My comrade is Lord Arthur de Braose, Baron Braose." The second man, Arthur bowed low as Thomas had done.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Addie started quickly, "Edward IV...of England? Not some other place?"

"Only England? Aren't a few titles missing?" Collette joked.

"Well, no." Thomas answered before clarifying, "His official title is His Grace Edward the Fourth, King of England and of France and Lord of Ireland."

"That still doesn't sound right." Collette said.

"You're serious?" Addie asked anxiously, "You are telling the truth?"

"Yes, I would not lie about that My Lady," Thomas began, "Though some argue his right as King of France."

"This is not possible. Not by laws of physics or magic!" Addie began feeling faint, "I need to sit down."

Colette reached to help Addie but Thomas was faster. Pulling Addie to his chest before deciding to carry her in his arms to a cot nearby. She could feel the roughness of his hands through her thin cardigan, hands not weathered by work but by years of swordsmanship. The Earl set Addie down with a gentleness she wouldn't expect from someone with hands that calloused as he spoke softly to her trying to calm her nerves.

"Addie!" Bridgit called dropping to her knees next to her, abandoning her defences, "Is it ?" Bridgit let the question hang knowing Addie would understand.

"She needs water," Collette yelled at the Baron who pulled out his wand and a small silver cup. Filling it and handing it to Collette who urged Addie to drink.

"No, Collette. I don't need it," Addie took a breath before telling her cousins the truth, "We are about..." Addie paused to count in her mind, "500 to 540 years in the past. I think we're in the middle of the War of Roses!"

"This sounds bad," Bridgit started, "I'm gonna need to know how bad."

"Yeah. One a scale of Anakin & Padme's wedding to Becoming Darth Vader?" Collette asked.

"Padme's death bad." Addie answered in a tone that seemed she stated a fact.

"Collette?" Bridgit turned to asses her reaction.

"Nope! No no!" Collette started pacing the small tent, "No no no no no no no!"

"Oh we're fucked."

The Baron and Earl shared a look of confusion plain on their faces. Unsure if the ladies were speaking in a foreign tongue or code. Thomas had never heard such language or names. Even when he'd accompanied his sister Margaret to her wedding in Brittany, where the names were all French. If they had not spoken so seriously, he may have considered insanity on their part. He could sort that out after. For now he wanted to be sure Addie was feeling fine.

"Are you well, My Lady?" The Earl asked her.

"Of course I'm _completely_ well!" Addie started sarcastically, "I just found out I somehow travelled through time to one of the deadliest wars in the history of my country. Not to mention it's a time when Witches are being hunted down and burned! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Begging your pardon, My Lady," Thomas began hesitatingly, "You do not seem well."

"I think sarcasm hasn't been invented yet." Bridgit joked, "If sarcasm hasn't been invented we're really and truly fucked! They'll take everything we say seriously." She went on for dramatic effect, "The one thing we had! The one thing we were masters of! Gone!"

"No!" Collette said again, "Addie what are we going to do?"

"Perhaps start with who you are My Ladies." Arthur suggested, earning a death glare from Collette that seemed to say 'like that's what's important at the moment'.

"Okay," Addie said as she got up slowly from the cot, "I'm Addie, well Adelaide Lemaire. These are my paternal cousins Bridgit," she pointed them each out, "and Collette. We're from Ash in Kent. We're from the year 2007. I'm 20, Bridgit 19 and Collette 18."

"In the morn we will travel to the village nearby," Thomas began, as he kept a close watch on Adelaide, ready should she need help, "There we will procure you some more common clothing. As for tonight, you are welcome to our tent here," Thomas moved to leave, ushering Arthur out first before turning back to speak directly at Adelaide, "No harm will come to you. I swear upon my honour." With a short bow, the Earl left.

"Someone's likes you!" Bridgit sang.

"Damn, he's fine," Collette added, "If you don't shag that, I may have to."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**15 April 1470**   
**Ware, England**

Addie found she couldn't sleep well that night. One would think it was because she and her cousins had somehow gotten thrown back five-hundred years in the past. Though Bridgit and Collette didn't seem to have any issues with that. Both were content to dream away. Time travel was the last thing Addie found herself thinking about. It was Thomas who was running through her mind.

The Earl had been kind to them, despite the fact his brother had clearly wanted to harm the girls. When she needed someone to help her, he hadn't hesitated. Thomas had ran straight for her, holding her as her legs gave out. His arms around her had felt, not wrong or right. Not needed or wanted. It felt...like they were supposed to be there. When Thomas had held her Addie found herself feeling grounded, like things made sense for once in her life. The only part of the interaction that hadn't shaken her resolve.

Out of nowhere the noises of chainmail and armour tore through the tent, just as the orange of sunrise came through. The soldiers were clearly awake and breaking camp. Within moments Addie heard her cousins stir.

"Ugh!" Bridgit groaned, "It's too early! Be quiet!"

"Why is the sun so bloody bright! What time is it?" Collette murmured.

As Addie stifled a chuckle, she heard a familiar voice outside the tent call to them, "Ladies? My apologies, yet His Grace wishes to embark on our journey," Thomas paused a moment before continuing, "If thou could prepareth for the day. The men will pack the tent."

Bridgit and Collette turned to look at Addie, both wearing an expression that said 'what did he say?'. "Give us a few, we're just waking up!" Addie called out before speaking in a lower voice to address the girls, "Come on, let's get ready."

"Apologies, My Lady. What shall I grant you a few of?" Thomas asked, the ignorance made Addie smile.

"A few moments," She added, "I'm trying to get them moving."

After wrangling Bridgit and Collette out of bed, the girls shared some bread and what the Earl assured them was meat, before being directed to a pair of horse they were expected to ride.

"Nope!" Collette yelled, "Nope, never done it. Don't plan to make today the day I die."

"They're not cute enough for me to die either."

Addie shook her head with a laugh when she spied the puzzled looks of the men around them, "Forgive my cousins. I can ride with Bridgit but, I doubt this lady could hold all three of us comfortably."

"Lady Collette," Arthur cleared his throat before offering his hand to Collette, "If you wish, you are welcome to share my horse."

Collette agreed. With the girls ready to ride, both Bridgit and Collette sceptical, the army proceeded towards the nearest village.

The village itself was...anticlimactic. Villages to the girls minds would be slightly bigger. And less condensed. A handful of buildings, if you could call them that, sat together where the road ended. Children played throughout the grassy area. While adults worked or haggled prices nearby. As the army strolled in, the King at the forefront, most of the villagers parted; stopping to praise His Grace.

"Feel like a medieval Trooping the Colour?" Collette asked, leaning over to Addie and Bridgit so they can hear.

"Just missing Union Jack's all over!"

"I guess love for a monarch is stays a universal thing throughout time huh?," Addie answered, "I'm just happy this village isn't pro-Lancaster."

"What if it was?" Bridgit asked.

"You don't want to know what would happen if it was."

"Halt!" King Edward shouted, "Thomas, inquire about clothing for our...guests. Lord Braose, be ready to dispose of the unnecessary garments. Everyone else can rest for now. Have my table set up, some nourishment would be nice."

Thomas, who had road on Addie's other side that morning, climbed down and came to help her, "If you ladies do not mind accompanying me."

He lead the girls towards an older woman who looked overworked already. She took the girls into her small shop and proceeded to measure them out. They weren't surprised in the least when the older woman made their dresses before their eyes, a witch with a talent to rival Madam Malkin. Giving each of the girls a unique dress that could be used for more than travel.

**Addie**

****

**Bridgit**

****

**Collette**

****

"My lady must find her constitution faire better in mine time," The seamstress whispered as she finished with Addie's hair.

"You...you know. Where we're from?" Addie replied shocked, "Wait. What did you mean?"

"The flash doth more than move through time. To heal is also the flash's gift. Better than e'en the wizard's spells," With a tap beside her nose the seamstress moved to help Bridgit.

Addie thought over her short time here. It was true, she hadn't found herself winded or overly tired. Even when riding, something she had done selectively of late. But that day, she'd rode for the morning and felt perfectly fine. Was the older woman right? There was only one way to know for sure. Addie would go for a walk, even a short one would be enough of a test.

"I think I'll go look around outside, maybe take a short walk," Addie stood slowly cautious of her new clothing. Surprised to find it was not a hindrance, she grabbed the cloak and clasped it around her shoulders while heading for the doorway, "I won't go far," she called to the girls as she left.

Outside Baron Braose stood guard by the horses, waiting for the girls, "May I be of service My Lady?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

"Addie!" Collette called, rushing out in only a thin era-appropriate chemise, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Lady Collette!" Baron Braose called out in surprise, pulling his cloak from his own shoulders and placed it in front of her, attempting to avert his eyes.

"Oh, come off it! I'm not naked!" Collette said before sweeping past him, "Addie?"

"I'll be safe, I promise," Addie hugged her cousin before heading off along the first path she saw.

"I beg of you, Lady Collette," The Baron urged before whispering, "All the men can see thy undress!" He stepped in front of her, staring down every soldier who dared look at Collette in anyway.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Collette exclaimed exasperated, throwing her hands up before going back into the shop.

* * *

 ****Adelaide had not gone for such a leisurely walk in, well as long as she could remember. Even a short jaunt from the shop to the forest's edge would have made her breathless only a day before. Was this actually happening? Had Godric's Circle healed what known magic and Muggle science hadn't been able to do? Was she wholly and completely cancer free?

As joy swept through her heart Addie found herself doing a happy dance. _Dancing! Simple dancing is so exhilarating when you can breath! Mum is going to b—_

Just like that, her bubble of bliss burst. How could Addie be happy over this, when her mother had prayed daily for this exact thing but would never be able to know the result. All at once a realization came to Addie. Their parents would have no idea what happened to them. For all intents and purposes Adelaide, Bridgit and Nichollette Lemaire were dead in the 21st Century.

Tears fell without permission. She knew how it would happen. By now her mother would wonder why Addie hadn't called last night after going to the stone circle and would have contacted the hostel. They would have informed her mother the girls had never returned. The beat up beetle would be found with no trace of them. The family would search endlessly for months, never giving up hope. But, eventually the government would claim they were dead.

 _Dead._ Yet still so much alive.

**SNAP!**

****Addie's head wrenched to the direction of the sound. Slowly she made her way around the tree it came from. Luckily the seamstress had urged the girls to hide a dagger in their dresses, saying that it would be safer to pull a knife than a wand in this time. Soundlessly, she removed the blade and raised it as she pounced on to the stalker.

"Please! I mean no harm!"

"Thomas?" Addie asked before hastily correcting herself, "My Lord! What do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" He shot back, "What are you doing with that blade?"

"Attempting to protect myself!"

"I understand the purpose. I meant why are you attacking in that way?" Addie looked at the Earl completely confused, "If you attack in that manner, it is far easier for the person to disarm you."

"What? You followed me to tell me how to use a knife?"

Thomas blushed, a beautiful soft pink on his fair skin, "No, my lady. I followed you in order to be sure none would bother you."

"I can take care of my self." Addie urged, placing her hands on her hips, "Not all girls are damsels in distress."

"Forgive me."

Addie sighed, thinking it over and relented, "I don't need to. You were concerned, I understand. But, next time just join me. Don't scare me to death."

"Gladly, my lady," The blush intensified. Though Addie didn't know why, it wasn't as though she was flirting with the Earl. But, his concern for her hadn't actually annoyed Addie. In fact she herself was fighting a blush. No man had ever been concerned for her safety before. A person following her into the woods definitely shouldn't be romantic; and yet it was to Addie.

* * *

"Day one and I'm already wanting to tear this bloody torture device off!"

"It's just a stays Bridgit," Collette informed her as the girls exited the shop, "At least it's no that Victorian style corset."

With a frown Bridgit went on, "I miss my sports bra."

Collette stopped at the horses looking round, "Where'd Addie get to? She's been gone a while."

Before they could search far Baron Braose approached them, Collette was still irked about his behaviour before, "My Ladies," he bowed low, "His Grace has requested that you join him for his mid-day meal."

Collette and Bridgit looked at each other, silently uttering a 'Really?'. After a moment's thought Bridgit spoke, "Fuck it. It's free food."

The three made their way to the table and opened tent the had been set up in the shade of the forest's edge. It was covered in a delicate tablecloth lined with the royal lion sigil of England, and filled with bread, cheeses and more of the supposed meat. Not exactly the feast either girl had been expecting, but were more than willing. Without thought they sat and began to fill their plates.

Bridgit stopped suddenly at the look from Richard and said, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You never addressed His Grace!" Richard urged.

"Do not fret, little brother. The ladies are still becoming common with our customs," The King defended, "I wish to discuss with you, and Lady Adelaide as well, a proposition in regard to your safety."

"How do you plan to help us?" Collette asked.

"You will be awarded my protection as long as you remain in my company." He explained.

"So, let me get this straight," Bridgit asked, "We'll get to live in a castle, have all our needs taken care, food...whenever aanndd we're safe from Witch hunters?"

"None of us are willing to warm your bed for the sake of safety. Know that." Addie had come up to the tent without any noticing. The Earl trailed behind her, "I know enough about the great York King Edward. You are a glutton. For food, sex and war."

"Lady Adelaide," the Earl began, attempting to defend his brother. But the King raised his right hand in a signal for Thomas to back down. This was Edward's battle to fight.

"While it seems history has recorded my hobbies correctly. That is in no way what I was suggesting," King Edward stopped for a moment, showing his complete control of the conversation, took a drink of wine before continuing, "While many a lady has shared my bed, I do not now nor will I ever constitute rape. Every interaction I have had has been consensual on all sides."

Addie was...shocked, to say the least, His Grace's declaration wasn't something that had been common historically. Not for hundreds of years was it believed that a woman's body was her own. Even in their century there was still many places in the world that regulated said rights and just as many that didn't see rape as a crime. No one had moved or spoken in the last minute while Addie thought over the king's words.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, "I shouldn't have judged you based on others accounts."

"You are forgiven."

"However," Addie went on, "I don't think you'd offer this without wanting something in return."

"You are correct, Lady Adelaide," He agreed, "I want one of you to agree to a betrothal, though fake, to my brother Richard. He is nearly an old man and none would question his betrothal if I ordered it."

"Wait. We're not marrying anyone!" Collette burst out.

"You would not need to if you choose another path," The King soothed, "But, should you choose to remain in court the marriage would be protection for you as well. Whomever was wed to Richard would be a Royal Duchess and would be entitled to many things. Her family would benefit as well."

"And if we choose to leave?" Bridgit asked pointedly, she wasn't in favour of forced marriage in any time period. Let alone one being forced on her and her cousins.

"Then I will see you safe travels to your destination," The King answered simply, "Whatever that may be. I wish no harm to you ladies. But, before you question me again you should know I have one more request and more reasoning for this betrothal."

"Which is?" Collette asked through clenched teeth.

"You must support House York, unwaveringly in this War. If you cross us, we will protect our family at all costs." The King threatened.

"Makes sense." Bridgit shrugged.

"What else?" Collette asked.

"Her Grace The Queen, is in fact a Witch as well," He whispered, after looking around to see if the guards were in earshot.

"She is!" Addie exclaimed, "Wow, history books were right," Worry painted the King's face; a fear Addie recognized. He was wondering if his bride would, in the future, be found out and harmed, "She's never confirmed in either Muggle or Magic lore. It's always been something many thought had been made up to disillusion her to your people. The Queen doesn't come to harm over it."

Reassured the King continued, "I have seen not only what her abilities have done to bring strength to our children. But also, what new blood has breathed into their wellbeing. You may have no noble or royal blood in you but, you also are not in any form related to my brothers or I."

This was a sound plan and it had great potential to keep her, Bridgit and Collette safe. At least until they figured out what to do about their current predicament. They were, after all, three young unmarried witches in Medieval England. Without the help of a man (begrudgingly taken or not) the likelihood of survival was low. But, she couldn't very well ask her cousins to agree to marry a man they barely know. Bridgit had expressed her disinterest in marriage many times. And Collette had always wanted to fall in love and marry. No. She couldn't ask them to change who they were for the sake of safety, even if the marriage wouldn't go through. Addie made the decision.

"I'll do it." She declared.

"Addie!" Collette cried, "You're not doing this!"

"Yeah," Bridgit agreed, "Safety isn't worth give your power over to any man! Especially in a time when he'd control your life!"

"I'm doing it," Addie reassured them, "Not only because of safety. If we're going to live here the only way we can survive or even afford to live would be through a connection to a man. Whether we like it or not that's the time we've landed in. I am doing this!"

"Very well. Now, we must discuss who you are. Or rather who we should inform the court you are." The King stated.

"The daughter of a King," Addie blurted out before thinking, then with resolve continued, "Yeah, the daughter of a King who rules a tiny country no one would bother to know about. Collette and Bridgit can be my ladies-in-waiting as well as my cousins."

"Would anyone really buy that?" Collette asked skeptically.

"Why not?" Addie began, "I'm just a bit older than the Duke. It would make sense that our 'country', should we back House York as the rightful ruling family would want something in return. And we'd want to secure our alliance. Marriages are the main way of doing that here, they're harder to break than a treaty."

"Ugh!" Bridgit growled, "Fine. Whatever," She turned t0 the young Duke, "But if you EVER force yourself on Addie I swear to God I'll hex you!"

The Duke nodded in agreement, his head going so fast it was almost comical.

Addie turned to Collette, "Well?"

"We stay safe and together right?" Collette asked her.

"Always."

"Then...I say yeah. Let's do this. But I get to be Lady Collette of Ruelle!"

"You're favourite singer?" Addie questioned her with a lifted brow, "Well if we're doing that then I guess our country is called Carr. I'm Princess Adelaide of Carr. Bridge?"

"Oh yes! I love this," She started, "But, do I have to be a lady. Can't I be a knight?" The men around them laughed. Bridgit rolled her eyes, "Haha, right. A woman Knight is so funny! Fine. Call me Lady Bridgit of Pratchett."

With a flourish the King stood and held his hand out for Addie to shake, "Then, Princess Adelaide, we have an accord!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**15 March 1470**   
**Hertfordshire, England**

After a short snack, The King ordered their clothes and effects destroyed. Now, the girls along with The Earl, The Duke, The Baron and The King stood in an open area of the forest. Their things piled ready to be blazed.

"No, please!" Addie cried, "Please, let me just keep one thing!"

"Destroy everything." The King ordered Thomas.

With tears in her eyes Addie turned and marched away from the group. Collette followed her cousin, hoping to bring some comfort.

"What was it Lady Adelaide wished to keep?" Thomas whispered to Bridgit.

"Her rosary," she explained, "Our grandmother gave it to her when she got si-. When she was little. She's not extremely religious, none of us are, but it means a lot to her."

Thomas nodded as Bridgit finished her story. Following his brother's orders, the Earl marched to the pile, bent down and burned the contents with _incendio_. Within moments, all that the girls had left of their world was gone.

"Alright," Bridgit said as the flames disappeared, "Let's get going. At this rate we won't reach London till next month!"

"No, Lady Bridgit," The King chuckled, "We will reach London by May Day. But, do not worry yourself. I do not expect a woman to know anything about travel or distance."

"Excuse me?" Bridgit turned on the King, "Just because I was born with a vagina somehow means I'm stupid?"

Addie and Collette arrived back at the group as they all began to mount their horses. Collette asked, "What's going on?"

"I am not sure," Thomas answered. Clearly all were shocked at Bridgit's use of language, "I believe Lady Bridgit thinks the King insulted her somehow."

"It is not an insult my Lady," The King mansplained, "It is simply a universal knowledge that men are more informed on subjects of travel far better than Ladies."

"Oh I'm gonna," Bridgit began as she attempted to make her way to the King, who had started to ride off.

"Oh no you're not," Addie said as she and Collette stopped Bridgit, "Look, I get you're offended. But, the reality is that King Edward is our only chance at survival at the moment. If we piss him off he'll most likely just." Addie mimicked a slice of her throat.

Bridgit begrudgingly mounted the horse, while mumbling something Addie was glad she couldn't hear, and the last of their party departed.

* * *

"Pardon me, My Lady," Thomas began, after a sly look from Addie that silently said: _Highness_ , he corrected himself, "Forgive me. Your Highness, might I ask why Lady Bridgit reacted that way?"

"You mean exactly how I should to a misogynistic prick?" Bridgit shot at Thomas, while Addie giggled at the confusion on Thomas' face. Bridgit rolled her eyes, then turned to look to the other side of the horse, pretending to ignore their conversation.

"Forgive Bridgit. She's free spirited," Addie smiled at her cousin, who's _hmph!_ Could be heard by all in their company.

"Misogynistic?"

"It means a person, usually a man, who is strongly prejudice against women. Or simply, a person who thinks women aren't capable of certain things _because_ they are female," Addie explained.

"But there are certain things women cannot do that men can. And things men cannot do that women can." The Earl attempted to rationalize.

"That's not exactly true," Addie defended, before Bridgit could begin preaching at him, "While it's true that women bear children, which men cannot do. That is really the only exception. A woman can rule, without a man. A man can cook and clean. Raise a child. Women can be soldiers."

"Women cannot be soldiers!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Jeanne d'Arc." Addie provided.

The Earl thought for a moment, then relented, "You are correct. But a female ruler? In her own right? That is difficult to believe."

From behind Addie, Bridgit broke into snorting laughter, "Go on Addie! Tell him your favourite historical figure! Do it! I want to see his face!"

Addie slowed down the horse in order to look The Earl in the eyes, "The great-granddaughter of the King will be the greatest monarch in English history. If not the world."

"That is..." Thomas had no words, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Her name will be Elizabeth, named for your niece," Addie explained, "She not only makes English richer than it has ever been, but she was a warrior. Defeating the Scots, the French and the Spaniards within her rule.

She's not the only Queen in history. Another, Anne, unites Scotland, England and Wales into one nation. And Elizabeth II, our Queen, has reigned over fifty years! Women will do amazing things over the next 500 years!"

The Earl was in complete awe at the thought of what Addie had told him, "What does the future hold?"

"Well," Addie needed a moment to figure out how to explain all that occurs in the next five centuries, "Okay. Hmm...Women have rights. They are no longer considered property of their spouse. They can leave a marriage, though religion is still on the fence on that one. In the first half of the 1900s, women began to work more regularly. But that was due to wars, when all the men were gone they needed someone to work. Women serve in the military, though for everyone that is voluntary now. Oh! And women can vote! Even join parliament!"

"Forgive me, but I do not entirely understand. Parliament is chosen by The King. How can they vote if none would chose them?" The Earl questioned.

"No, their not. We choose who's in parliament." Bridgit added.

"The King does choose in this time Bridgit," her cousin confirmed.

"That's unfair."

"The easiest way to explain is-wait have you studied anything on Ancient Greece and democracy?" Addie asked.

"Yes, my father insisted on it." Thomas replied.

"That makes this somewhat easier," Addie admired, "See by our time England is a United parliamentary constitutional monarchy or simply put a democratic monarchy. The King, or in our case the Queen, is the head of government. Nothing goes into law without her signature. While the people choose who runs parliament. The representatives are elected. The lower house makes the laws, the upper house approves the laws and the Queen signs the law making it legal."

"That seems a lot more complicated." The Earl stated.

"It is complicated, but it better represents the people."

"In theory it does," Bridgit added.

"Because of this system our country prospers," Addie continued passionately, "Every citizen has medical access. Laws are universal, meaning that the lord in one county can't make something illegal while the one in the county next to it legalizes it. We have a single united military, a single system for the government to have funds. They don't need to ally with every lord in the kingdom to have enough people to fight a war or to have the money to fund it!" Addie stopped abruptly because she noticed that The Earl looked at her in a new way, "What?"

"You'll have to forgive Addie," Bridgit explained, "Like Collette and I, when she gets passionate about something she tends to babble on. I enjoy it but not everyone does"

"I find it inspiring. I have not met anyone before in my life who cares so much about anything," The Earl explained, "It is a beauty in and of itself."

"No one has ever found me inspiring," Addie replied, a heated blush growing from her eyes to her neck, "Thank you."

"The world you come from sounds wonderful. If only our world was so perfected." Thomas added.

* * *

A few hours later the sun had begun to set. An orange glow on the horizon, caused the King to order the soldiers to prepare camp for the night. Thomas, again, aided Lady Bridgit and Princess Adelaide down from their horse. While Arthur attempted to help Lady Collette, who promptly refused. She was every bit as capable as any man. Except apparently when dismounting a horse, for Collette now found herself ass first in the dirt. Bridgit and Adelaide burst out laughing, mocking her for her fall. While Lord Arthur attempted to help her.

"I don't need any help," Collette snapped, while reaching for her cousins aid.

"You should not mock the Lady." Lord Thomas began.

"If they didn't, I'd swear they weren't my family."

The soldiers began to set up camp. Silently the girls agreed they should help. They were raised to help themselves when possible. Thomas rushed to them, "Ladies and a Princess are above such things."

"I'm not." Addie pushed past him, as Thomas looked to her cousins for help.

"If I don't need to work, I don't plan to," Collette said, as she settled on a log with Bridgit beside her.

"Come on Addie," Bridgit started, "We've been travelling all day. You must be exhausted."

Addie sighed dramatically, "Very well, I'll cease. But, I'm not tired. I think I'll walk around camp," She turned towards Wessex, "If you plan to shadow me My Lord, remember not to surprise me."

"I learned my lesson, Princess."

Before the girls could protest, Braose sat near Collette.

"You look more beautiful than the setting sun, My Lady." The Baron said.

"Excuse me?" Collette asked confused, "Are you attempting to flirt? What's this? Addie!" She yelled, "Come back, I can't understand this chap!"

Addie laughed, before turning to sit next to Braose.

"Okay," She began, "tell me what you're trying to say."

* * *

Adelaide had only been needed by Collette for a few mere moments before being sent away. It seemed her cousin was truly well versed in flirting in any time period. The night went on slowly. Though the girls remained around the campfire as the men spoke with the King. Addie was more than happy to be left to her own devices, she'd rather not be too involved in this war. As the night turned chilly, the men retreated to their tents.

Bridgit was beginning to nod off on Collette shoulder, "I best take her to bed before she fall off the log," Collette apologized to Arthur before addressing Addie, "sleep time?"

"Go ahead, I'm going to stay up a little longer."

Collette urged Bridgit awake enough to make it to the tent, "No! Leave me to sleep."

"Allow me, My Lady," Arthur offered, picking Bridgit up and carrying her to bed.

Thomas came to join Addie on the log. Warming himself by the fire, "They are very special to you."

Addie smiled after them, "Yes. I don't know what I'd do without them," Memories flooded back to her, "they've been with me all my life. Through everything. Illness, bullies, everything," Addie laughed when she thought of their school days, "my third year, at Hogwarts. It was Halloween night. I wasn't able to eat the feast because I'd been sick. This girl made jokes about it. In the middle of the great hall, Collette walked up to her, tapped her on the shoulder and proceeded to punch the girl."

Thomas and Addie laughed together. As the laughter ended Addie turned to see Thomas looking at her in a loving way, "What?"

"I am drawn to you. The way you speak, the things you know. I wish to hear all their is to Adelaide Lemaire." Thomas admitted.

A blush flooded Addie's face. In that moment she was content to move forward with Lord Wessex. Addie moved towards him slowly, wanting to know how his lips would feel on hers. Only for Wessex to stop her.

"You don't want?"

"I very much do, Princess. But," Thomas attempted to explain, "I don't want you to feel obligated to me."

Addie shot up from the log, rolled her eyes and firmly walked to the tent.

* * *

c


	7. Chapter 7

**16 April 1470 - 01 May 1470  
Hertfordshire, England**

Addie found herself with another sleepless night as she thought over her predicament. She was clearly falling for Thomas, and yet was now betrothed to his brother. A marriage she was determined to see through; to protect her cousins. Was she to become the stereotypical woman of this age? Marry for political gain while yearning for another. All too soon the sun began its ascent. Just as Addie thought of waking her cousins. They began to stir, each coming over to sit by Addie.

"We need to talk." Collette began.

"You don't have to marry anyone Addie," Bridgit urged, if a little loud, "Screw their offer. We can do something else."

"He offered to help us get where ever we want," Collette rationalized, "Let's go to Hogsmeade. There we'd be safe and no one would have to get married."

With a deep sigh Addie finally responded, "I honestly think we shouldn't make this decision until after we make it to London. We have weeks of travel left."

"Still," Collette kept on, "You don't have to do this. Not for us.

Addie shifted in her cot so she'd be able to hug both her cousins, "I'm the oldest. It's my job to take care of you two."

"Uh no!" Bridgit snapped, "We all take care of each other."

"Let's set this aside for now," Addie tried, "I have something else I need to talk about."

Collette and Bridgit shared a conspiratorial look, "Would this happen to be about your tête-à-tête with Wessex last night." Collette smirked.

"No," Addie blushed, "It's not," she took a moment to resolve herself, "I'm cancer free."

"That's not possible"

"It is, the stones." Addie repeated the words the seamstress had uttered.

"Well, even more reason not to marry the chap," Collette said.

* * *

The weeks of travel were quiet and lonely. Thomas couldn't bring himself to socialize with Adelaide. He felt guilty beyond belief. She wasn't his to have. She couldn't be, Richard was now her betrothed.

Seemingly out of nowhere a storm began, powerful and fast. Thomas was so consumed with his thoughts he missed the signs.

"Your Grace!" Arthur screamed over the storm, "This storm, it's magic. Someone is conjuring it."

"Magic like that is impossible." Collette was sure.

One thing became clear to Thomas, he must protect Addie, "Braose is right, Edward! If this storm is against you, it will do it's Masters bidding as long as we are exposed!"

"Thomas! Ride ahead, find us shelter," Edward ordered, "Braose, stay with the ladies. See them to safety."

"We can take care of ourselves," Addie called, just as Thomas took off, "Braose should stay with his King!"

"We ride together then!"

Addie attempted to steer the horse after the King. She was a good rider, but had never been in these conditions. A bolt of lightning hit meer inches from her horse, causing her to rear up, depositing Bridgit on the muddy ground. Before Addie could calm the horse, it bolted. Finally the King took hold of the reins.

"I'm going back! Bridgit fell off!"

Before anyone could speak, Addie flew back down the path.

* * *

Thomas had need not ride far before coming upon a small farm. He prayed to God they would give them shelter. He returned as quickly as he could urge his horse to go, only to find Adelaide missing.

"Where is Princess Adelaide?" He called to his brother, not even considering the information he held.

"Did you find shelter?"

"Yes! A half mile from here. Small farmhouse," he reported, "Where is she brother?!"

"Bridgit fell," Collette explained, "Addie went back to find her!"

* * *

It took sometime for Addie to find Bridgit, who was smart enough to light her wand. The only visible thing in the storm. By the time she was remounted Addie had lost her direction. Alone, cold and lost. She did the one thing she could without magic.

Pray.

Within seconds she heard the sweetest sound she could ever imagine. Thomas calling her name.

* * *

By morning light the storm had passed. Urging the King to push on as he'd promised his wife he'd return by that day. Luckily, the farm they had come upon held all the present he had promised her, fruits and meats a plenty. After paying the farmer generously, the group rode for London and the safety of Westminster.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

"Come with me," The King ordered the girls, while pulling the Queen along behind them.

Thomas and Arthur followed, without prompt. The King led them to what they assumed was his office. He immediately instructed Thomas to keep watch, before closing the door and addressing the girls.

"Can you secure the room? None can hear our conversation."

With a nod to her cousins, Addie and the girls proceed to enact spells throughout the room. Knowing the King was correct. By the time they were done, Elizabeth was more than surprised. She was elated.

"You're like me!" She screamed, "You're Witches! Edward, where did you find them?"

The King, with some details inserted by the girls, explained the circumstances to the Queen. She was delighted at an opportunity to have ladies in court who understood her. People she wouldn't feel the need to hide around.

"Are you in agreement?" His Grace asked his bride.

"Absolutely. As long as they agree to join my ladies!"

Before the girls could answer a woman who looked as though she was an older version of the Queen entered. With three Queen mini-me's in tow. One clearly of age for Hogwarts.

"Come in my loves!" The King called, and after a moment to greet them as a father, turned to the girls, "I'd like you to meet some new family members. This is Lady Bridgit of Pratchett, Lady Collette of Ruelle and Princess Adelaide of Carr. These are my daughters, Elizabeth, Cecily and Mary. As well as my mother by marriage, Lady Rivers."

"You're a Princess?" The youngest asked Addie, "Just like me!"

Addie fell to her knees to be on the level of the young girl, "Just like you! And, I'll be your Aunt soon!"

"What?" Lady Rivers inquired.

"Adelaide is to marry Richard, Mother," Elizabeth informed her, "She and her cousins are _unique_ like our family."

"Then I am happy to congratulate you." Lady Rivers curtsied.

Arthur entered then, a lady who Addie assumed was a Nanny behind him. They ushered the young girls out. Arthur glanced at Collette before closing the door.

"Your eldest isn't at Hogwarts?!" Bridgit asked concerned.

"Tensions with Scotland are high. It's not safe to send them across the border." The King explained.

"They study here then?" Collette asked.

"No," Elizabeth answered, "Why on earth would they? Anyone could find out."

"They must!" Addie expressed, "If they don't release their magical energies, they could become obscurials!"

"The darkness is quite rare." Lady Rivers assured them.

"No, it's not." Collette explained.

"They will become unstable. Then the _darkness_ will attack on it's own," Addie thought for a moment, coming upon a simple solution, "We can educate them."

\--------------------------------------

The girls were nervous beyond belief. They were about to be presented to court, as the newly arrived Carrian representatives, and the marriage announcement.

**Addie  
**

****

**Bridgit**

****

**Collette**

****


	9. Chapter 9

**May 1470**   
**Palace of Westminster**

"Lady Adelaide?" Thomas, Earl of Wessex called down the stairway.

"Yes. I'm here."

He continued down the steps into the secret room his brother had Wessex make so the Royal children would be able to be educated in the magical arts. The Queen had been made the secret keeper, as they all knew she would die before harming her children. Lady Adelaide was to teach Potions and History of Magic. Lady Bridgit, Herbology and Transfiguration. While Lady Collette would oversee Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

Lady Adelaide stood at the small ingredients table measuring out different things for a Cough potion. She turned to the Earl and curtsied, an inside joke, as the court believed she was a Princess and betrothed to his brother Richard. "May I help you, My Lord?" She chuckled but Thomas did not, "What is it? Has something happened?'

"No, but I did receive a letter that you need be aware of." The Earl handed it to her and she read it outloud.

" _My Lordship_ ," She began, " _Your inquiry is correct. Many visitors have disappeared at the stones_." Adelaide turned on the Earl, "You mean we could go home?"

* * *

"Is this true?" Bridgit asked her cousin, disbelief plain on her face, "The stones works the opposite way too?"

"According to wizards who live near there; yes."

"But do we go back?" Collette asked, "We have commitments here."

"I want to go back." Adelaide stated.

Thomas, who had been standing at the stairs of the room listening silently to the girls debate, felt his heart sink like a stone in the river. But this was the reason he told her in the first place.

"Why?"

"My mother has spent most of my life waiting for my death," Addie explained, "Now that I have a chance to outlive her, I'm taking it."

"You want to leave the kids to their own devices?," Bridgit questioned, "Take a chance they'll become obscurials? What would that do to England then."

"You two can stay if you wish, but I will be returning!" Addie dismissed and stormed from the room.

"Addie!" The girls called, attempting to follow her.

"Allow me," Thomas found Addie easily, she was stroking her horse, Athos', mane. (Collette had named her horse Porthos and Bridgit' Aramais), "Your cousin's speak truth, Your Highness. You do have commitments here."

"Do not attempt to claim they are more important than my family."

"However," Wessex added, "You must choose what you believe is the right course." He paused a moment before admitting the truth, "Even if that means leaving me behind."

Adelaide turned to the young man before her, placed her hand on his cheek and looked straight into his piercing green eyes, "Tell me. In this moment exactly how you feel, or I may leave forever."

Thomas, Earl of Wessex fell to his knee, "Marry me."

* * *

Addie Wedding Gown   
  


**The Next Day**   
**Westminster Abbey**

Convincing the King to allow Addie to marry Thomas instead of Richard was relatively easy. He agreed as Thomas was still a brother, and he couldn't deny someone love if he had the power to give it.

Her dress had been worked on since the day they arrived. She'd sketched out her wish to match the dress from a well known movie (without the wings) that could pass for this era; and the Queen supported her choice to wear white. The ceremony was simple and short. The Archbishop, at the insistence of the king, waved the need for bands to be read. The ceremony had gone by so quickly Addie almost couldn't believe it was real. She was married to a man she loved. Though she thought herself young, many thought she was too old to marry in this time. Addie was just content to have been able to find a loving marriage.

* * *

**Days Later**   
**Palace of Westminster**

Now that Addie was wed to a bastard noble, her status as a princess in the English Court was gone. She had joined her sisters as Ladies to the Queen. Adelaide was overjoyed, she felt better being able to do an honest days work. This morning she was laying out Elizabeth's clothes for the day, while Bridgit and Collette attended the young Princess.

The Queen had only begun her daily wash when her mother, Jacquetta, came in. Addie hadn't noticed until Elizabeth knocked the steel bowl off the stand. Addie went to run to her, but Jacquetta motioned for her to stop, "Elizabeth! What's happened!"

"It is nothing..." Elizabeth answered, when her mother tried to help she pushed her away, "No, leave me. Leave me, please. I said leave me!" The Queen retreated to the other side of the stand, "Her child. Her poor child!"

"These things happen," Jacquetta comforted her daughter, Addie came over and used her wand to clean the mess, "Terrible and tragic though it may be. The baby came too soon."

"And the storm could not have helped what little chance he had."

"Yes, but you weren't to know that Isabel was on board that ship. Or that Warwick would force her to set sail. He is the one who gambled with his own grandchild's life."

"And he lost. Now, he has nothing. He is desperate and destitute."

"Indeed he is."

"He has never been more dangerous. We would be fools to think the worst is over."

* * *

**Days Later**

The cousins had been with the Queen and the Princesses in the courtyard when Jacquetta arrived in a state of panic. The girls jumped up at the ready as Elizabeth ran to her mother, "What is it?"

"I just received word."

She handed the letter to Elizabeth who read it quickly. Before they could say anything, Elizabeth tore off for the King's Offices. Over her shoulder she called, "Collette, stay with the girls!" As if silently ordered Adelaide and Bridgit followed the Queen, hot on her heels as Elizabeth and her mother made it to the King's office, "Edward?"

"It'll have to wait." the King answered. His office was filled with advisors. Thomas, Arthur, Richard and the Queen's brother Anthony, Baron Rivers.

"It seems Warwick has stumbled out of his shipwreck." Anthony informed the women.

"Straight into the arms of Margaret of Anjou!" Thomas added through gritted teeth.

"Their planning to form an alliance." Richard relayed.

"You must read this." The Queen took the letter to her King.

"It's from my cousin in Burgundy," Jacquetta told him, "Anne Neville is to marry Edward of Lancaster."

All the men, Adelaide and Bridgit were horrified at this news. Adelaide turned to Richard, many in the room knew of his fondness for Anne.

"How could he think to give his own daughter over to that monster?" Richard asked.

"After all that we have endured at this woman's hand..." The King started.

"George can have nothing to gain from this." Elizabeth realized.

"He hates me so much, Richard, is that it?" Edward ignored the comment, and turned to his littlest brother, "That he is driven by his hatred of me?"

"George is driven by his own ambition and greed..."

"He would truly fight against us with the woman who tore our father apart?" Thomas asked of no one.

"Warwick will use Anne to bind them together," Richard deduced, "Then restore Henry to the throne."

"It was Warwick who lit a fire in me, taught me to fight, to win, to drag her down and punish her for what she did, for what she did to all of us." The King screamed, "And now he stands with her! Did none of it matter?!"

"Warwick does not know loyalty and George will soon see this."

"Why didn't you warn me of this Adelaide!"

"I do not know every moment of this war, Your Grace," Adelaide defended, "All I can tell you is Margaret of Anjou will fail. Of that I am certain."

"Let us hope you are correct."

"George can't be pleased with his new set of circumstances." Arthur added for the first time.

"I'll wager he didn't even see them coming." Thomas stated.

* * *

**September 1470**

"Are you sure the potion worked right?" Addie asked her cousins.

"It's not hard Addie," Collette rolled her eyes, "you just pour it in. Blue pregnant. Clear not pregnant."

"And you," Bridgit pointed to her cousin, "Are definitely pregnant."

There was a crash behind them and the girls all turned to look. Thomas stood on the last step of the classroom, a jug of wine broken on the ground, "I just," He couldn't get the words out, "I just came to bring you some wine." The girls chuckled at him before he came to his senses. Thomas ran to his wife and twirled her, "We are to have a child!"

* * *

**October 1470**

Addie tapped three times with her wand before using _Alohomora_ on the lock. It was the signal for the Queen. Collette stood and opened the door for Addie and Bridgit who had the Queen's sons, Richard and Thomas Grey, with them _._

"My boys!" The Queen cried as she hugged them both. Addie and Bridgit curtsied then walked past the family to begin packing the Queen and her daughters belonging, "Where is my husband?"

"He's safe, Mother." Thomas promised.

"Something's wrong."

"Warwick did not land in the north as the King had thought. We were barely outside London when he took us by surprise."

"The King escaped to Flanders with his brothers Thomas and Richard. As well as Baron Braose and Uncle Anthony." Richard added.

"My God. What of George? Did he rejoin Edward?"

"We weren't ready to fight. We had to flee so quickly that there was no battle."

"We still don't know where George's loyalties lie." Thomas explained.

"Is Edward still King?" The silence of her sons and sounds of her ladies packing was enough of an answer, "And I'm no longer... queen?"

"We will not be protected, Your Grace," Addie had come over to help the Princesses change, "We are in great danger. We must seek sanctuary."

Collette moved to help Addie when the Queen said, "I must send to Grafton for my mother at once," The ladies stopped and the boys looked at one another, "What is it? What have you heard?"

"Warwick has already ordered our lady grandmother's arrest." Thomas informed her, "His men came to Grafton, and took her away."

"Arrested? On what charge?"

"Witchcraft."

"No. No."

Addie rushed to the Queen who could barely remain upright, "We must leave now, Your Grace. It may not be long before they try you on the same charge. We are not just hunted for our titles now. We are hunted for our blood."

The Queen nodded and stood straight, "Yes, we must go," Bridgit brought over her cloak as a banging from the Tower's main gate could be heard, "Protect the girls, It'll be easier to move if they are carried."

"Move? We can't simply Apparate?" Richard asked.

"No," Bridgit answered, "Not in the Queen's condition. None can control the baby, and it could apparate elsewhere."

"Mother, he is already here." Thomas called.

"Grab the girls," The Queen ordered.

Addie, Bridgit and Collette each picked a Princess and placed her on their backs, urging them to hold on. While the sons grabbed all they could carry of the belongings. With the eldest, young Elizabeth of York on her back, Addie was able to light the way. No one was about as the party raced through the streets of London. Worried they were being followed, it took nearly an hour, but they finally came to the doors of Westminster Abbey.

The Queen banged on the old wood door with all her strength when a young deacon opened the door, "Please, we seek sanctuary."

* * *

**2 November 1470**

"Breath, Your Grace." Collette urged as the Queen paced around.

The labour had only just begun, and neither the Queen's sons or the cousins had ever birthed a child before. But, with their usual resolve the girls set to work, "Collette, watch the Princesses," Adelaide ordered, "Bridgit, go asks the holy men to send for a midwife, Richard and Thomas," They bowed to the Countess, "Ask for clean linen and boiling water."

Everyone set off for their jobs. While Addie tried to get the Queen to do Lamaze breathing, which Addie had seen on television many times, "Follow me Your Grace. Hee-Hee-Hoo. Hee-Hee-Hoo."

"Shut up!"

Just then Bridgit returned, not with a midwife, but with Jacquetta Woodville, "Oh thank God!" Addie cried, "I really don't know what I'm doing."

"You can help," Jacquetta urged, "Hold her arm, keep her upright. I'll catch the babe."

It had taken hours, but eventually Adelaide, Countess of Wessex used her wand to cut the umbilical cord of the future Edward V of England.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**March 1471**   
**Westminster Abbey**

The months since the birth of Edward V had gone by peacefully. Adelaide had some trouble with the pregnancy in the early months but had since been fine. No word had come from the King or Thomas, but every night their family prayed for their safe return.

The hour was late. With only three beds they had to share. Bridgit slept between the young lords and the babe. Collette shared with the Princesses. While Adelaide had chosen to protect the Queen and her mother.

Elizabeth was the first to hear the intruder. By the time she came back to the crypt the door, Addie was poised and ready; her cousins beginning to stur. She held her wand in one hand and the blade she had been given the year before in her other. The three hooded figures revealed themselves, sending the Queen and Countess into tears of joy.

"Thomas!" Addie called, she dropped her weapons and jumped in her husband's arms, "You're here."

After a few moments of joyful reunions between all the adults, the cousin's choose to take some blankets outside the crypt to sleep. Leaving the Royal Family to their own devices. Bridgit slept in between her cousins, while their lovers held them in their arms.

They all attempted to return to sleep when the clear sounds of lovemaking came from the crypt. "They need more walls in here." Bridgit groaned.

* * *

**April 1471**

"State your name!" Adelaide called to the other side of the door.

"Dowager Baroness Rivers." Jacquetta replied.

" _Alohomora._ " Adelaide opened the door and followed Jacquetta over to her cousins and the Queen.

"Any news Mother?"

"Your husbands will face our enemy at Barnet, north of London," Jacquetta informed them, "There is talk that Warwick has three times the troops and still awaits reinforcements."

"So, Margaret of Anjou has landed?" Adelaide asked.

"Nobody knows where she is. But she will have set sail, soon as there was a break in the weather. She could even be marching to join forces."

"Surely Edward would fall back, take the Tower, set a siege?" The Queen wondered.

"The King prepares to fight. Edward must defeat Warwick to keep the crown."

"What if," Bridgit began, an idea forming in her mind, "What if the Thames mist were to rise as high as Barnet? Who'd even know the army was there?"

* * *

**May 1471**   
**Tower of London**

"Keep pushing, Adelaide." Jacquetta called out over her screams, "One more and you'll meet your son."

"No," Adelaide cried, "No more."

"You can do this, Addie," Collette urged, "You're strongest out of us. You lived through disease. You can do this!"

Adelaide nodded and pushed with all her might. Stopping only when she heard the sounds of her baby's cry. Tears of joy replaced the sweat on her face as the Queen herself passed the freshly cleaned babe into her arms, "My son. My beautiful boy."

"Have you got a name?" Bridgit asked her cousin.

"Edward," Addie saw the look on everyone's faces and clarified, "For the King. I like the idea of naming him after family."

* * *

**Post Battle  
** **Tewkesbury**

Their men had gone into a frenzy post battle. Thomas, Arthur and Richard tried desperately to calm them when Thomas heard shouting.

"I am the Kingmaker's daughter!"

Thomas was too far to help, so he called out to Richard, "Brother! Help Anne!"

Richard tore off for the woman who he had loved since childhood. Pulling soldiers off her just in time to prevent her rape, "Lady Anne?"

"Princess," she replied out of breath from fighting, "I am Princess Anne."

Richard helped her to her feet, as his brother came to stand beside him, he continued, "Dowager Princess."

"My husband is dead?" Anne had to hold in every emotion she'd felt in that moment.

"Are you hurt?" Anne refused to answer the Earl.

"It's over. You are safe now." Richard informed her.

"His mother...I must tell her."

"I've been charged by the King to take you into his care."

Margaret of Anjou broke out of the grasp of her guards and ran up to Thomas, "His Grace...The Prince of Wales?"

"Died...in battle" The Earl answered. He gave the former Queen time to comprehend her loss before continuing, "Your commanders have been captured. I am to take you to London."

"I refuse. I don't have to go anywhere. I am Queen." She barked, "Now, leave us to grieve. I said leave us!"

Thomas grabbed the former Queen by her arm, "Get on your horse or I'll have you bound and gagged and thrown into a litter. Be grateful the King wants to show you as a part of his triumph."

She pulled her arm out of his hand and ignoring him turned to speak to Richard, "You are bold...you're a fine soldier...but you're nothing while your brother lives. Come to me, get me out of here and I will name you as my heir. I will make you King of England. You can even have her."

"No," Anne declared, "I am not yours to give now."

Thomas and Richard didn't even try to hide their smiles.

* * *

**Days Later**   
**Tower of London**

Anthony tore the door to his sister's chambers open, "They have returned."

Slowly Adelaide walked with her son in her arms to the hall entrance. The King came in first, his daughters running into his arms. Thomas was just a beat behind him, pushing past his brother to hold his son in his arms. "He is as handsome as the Prince himself."

"I wish to see my nephew," The King declared, his brother turned to show him, "The child who bears my name will be known from here on as the Baron of Tewkesbury. Your new subsidiary title, brother. For your valiant effort in battle."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Palace of Westminster**   
**Summer 1471**

Not a sound could be heard within the throne room. Adelaide was sure most were holding their breath as Anne Neville, the now widow of Edward of Lancaster, bowed before the King, "Your Grace," she rose, "I beg for your pardon. It was not my will to betray you. My father ordered my marriage to the son of Margaret of Anjou and she commanded that I go with them. I had no choice but to obey."

Every eye subtly turned to Edward. He stood and walked towards his cousin, "You know that Margaret of Anjou is defeated...and will never ride out against me again... and that her cause had no merit?"

"I know that now."

"Well, that is good enough for me. I forgive you and I pardon you...and you are welcome here at Court and you may live here with your sister."

"Your Grace," Anne pushed, "I am grateful for the mercy you have shown me. But my mother, she is still in sanctuary."

"Indeed. And that is where she has chosen to remain."

After the court was concluded, Elizabeth rushed from the room, the cousins on her heels. When they reached her chambers, Jacquetta joined them as the Queen allowed her feelings known, "Edward pardoned her without a moment's hesitation. And after what Warwick did to Father and John..."

"Edward did what he had to." Her mother stated.

"You must begrudge Warwick's daughters their happy reunion."

"England needs peace. Everything else must be set aside."' With that Jacquetta left her daughters rooms, closing the heavy door behind her.

"We will not forget what their father has done." Collette stated as the cousins curtsied in unison.

"You are our family," Adelaide added, "And if they harm our family..."

"We harm them." Bridgit declared.

* * *

"Where is the Prince and Tewkesbury?" Adelaide inquired of the wet nurse.

"His Grace and Lord Wessex came not long ago to take them" She curtsied to Adelaide as she turned to continue her work.

Addie left silently to tell Her Grace who waited outside, but saw Elizabeth had already found her son. Addie raced after her cousins and the Queen towards the King's office where the Duke of Clarence, George, was holding the young Prince. She followed them in and found her own son happily being played with his Uncle, Richard, Duke of Gloucester. Richard graciously passed the young Tewkesbury to Adelaide when he saw her enter. Elizabeth tore the young Prince from his Uncle's arms and passed him off to Collette.

"Return him." The Queen ordered.

Bridgit came forward and took Tewkesbury as well. Leaving Adelaide and the Queen with their husbands and brothers-in-law.

"It won't be so very long before we see him settled at Ludlow." George informed.

"Ludlow Castle? Are we to live in Wales?" The Queen asked her husband.

"But we won't, but our son will," The King replied, "when he's two. He's the Prince of Wales. He must establish his own household there."

"At two?" Adelaide asked.

"And what possible use has Wales for an infant prince?"

"The people must know him from childhood, Your Grace," Richard explained, "That way, they'll learn to love him and that's how we'll break Welsh loyalty to the Tudors."

"No," Elizabeth dismissed, "I'm not letting go of my son."

"This is what it means to have a Prince and not a girl." The King tried, "It is simply a matter of choosing the right guardian for our son."

"Then I will appoint his guardian. I'm his mother, and if he is to leave me, then I will choose into whose care he goes and who will raise him into a man."

"It is not simply a matter of raising him into a man. It's a matter of raising him into a King."

"And on that, you are probably not best placed." George stated as he Queen walked out.

"She should have a say, brother." Adelaide heard Thomas say as she followed the Queen.

As they entered the Queen's chambers, Elizabeth declared to Adelaide, "I want you. You and Thomas."

"But your other children, Your Grace. Who will teach them if I and my cousins leave."

"Not your cousins. You," she explained, "Edward will except this choice. I know it." The Queen paused a moment, "Next to my family, I trust only you"

* * *

"I'll have you both." Elizabeth heard her husband say outside in the courtyard through a window in her chambers.

Her mother was there, pouring wine for them both, "Summer. A time for mindless pleasure."

"Precious little is mindless where George is concerned," The Queen replied, "He will have nothing, nothing at all to do with my son."

"Does George intend to harm the boy?"

"I don't know." The Queen relented, "Perhaps it's nothing more than the pain of being made to part with him."

"When you married into the Royal House, their customs became yours. You understand that as surely as Edward does."

"I don't know what he understands. I only know that the closer he gets to his brothers, the further he feels from me. And of those brothers I trust only one." Jacquetta gives Elizabeth an unidentifiable look, "Truly, Mother, we are distant. Ever since...ever since he came back from battle."

"Not entirely distant, I think."

"Mother, how... How did you know?"

"Your husband is as fertile as a bull. Whenever he returns from victory, a child is never far behind."

"I haven't told him yet."

"Then tell him! Leave your cares with me and take your happy news to your husband."

"Thank you. Thank you, Mother. You cheered me." The Queen rose and kissed her mother's cheek, "Although I think I quite exhausted you."

"Of course you haven't. You never could. Go. Go! Go!"

Her Grace happily went to her husbands chambers all a glow. Only to be halted in hurt and anger upon seeing him with a court lady. She tore from his rooms as he called after her.

* * *

**Courtyard**   
**The Next Day**

Addie stood beside her cousins with Jacquetta and Anthony Rivers, as the Queen told them the events of the night before, "Jane Shore. Her name is all around the Court."

"And what does that afford her?" Jacquetta asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Have you tried asking Edward?"

"And what should I say?"

"What on earth is there to say?" The Queen's brother piped in, "Your husband is a King with a King's appetites. This is his nature, as you have always known. Whoring is merely a sport to Edward, as hunting is or jousting."

"She is different" Elizabeth assured them.

"She is no different. You are the Queen. You flatter her to even dwell on her name." Jacquetta encouraged.

"The Queen has legitimate concerns," Adelaide stated.

"He cares for her," The Queen insisted, "I saw it."

The Queen rose, leaving her family behind. The cousins followed when just inside Collette stopped the Queen, "We will inquire throughout court, Your Grace."

"Discreetly" Bridgit assured her.

"Thank you," The Queen breathed a sigh of some relief, "I don't know what I'd do without you three. Truly."

* * *

**Palace of Westminster**   
**Christmas**

"The children will be arriving shortly." The Queen said as she entered her mother's rooms, pouring them each a glass of wine. When she found no answer she continued, "Mother?"

"Oh," Jacquetta wakened, "Forgive me. I didn't hear you come in." Elizabeth crossed the room to bring a glass to her mother, "No, thank you."

"Are you ill?" The Queen asked as she went to place her mother's glass back on the table. Then returned to her mother in front of the hearth.

"No, no. I just haven't slept. In truth, I think I'd prefer to rest than dance"

"And miss the Christmas celebrations, huh? A year's worth of Court gossip at a single sitting?" The Queen was sceptical, "You must be ill. I'll call for a healer."

"No," Jacquetta stopped her, "I don't need a healer or a physician. There's nothing for them to see and, thank God, nothing that some fool with a knife could think to cut out."

"Then what is wrong?"

"My heart," She explained, "It's beating strangely. I feel it skip a beat and then go slow. It won't beat strongly again, Elizabeth"

"What are you saying?"

"Prepare yourselves. Keep the Lemaire's close," Jacquetta urged her daughter; her first born, "I won't be with you much longer."

* * *

**Throne Room**

Elizabeth could barely focus on the festivities. All she cared about was the way Jane Shore eyed Edward. She was pulled from this when Edward urged her to stand as they had Court news.

"I could think of no better day than Christmas to announce a joyous event," The King began, "The Queen and I are proud to announce our dear friends, Lady Collette of Ruelle and Baron Braose are to be wed next month!"

* * *

**Jacquetta's Chambers**   
**After**

The Queen had come to her mother's chambers after the festivities. Sitting on the bed she urged, "You cannot leave me now. Please, allow the Lemaire's to heal you. I beg of you mother."

"No," Jacquetta replied, "I have lived a good, long life. To extend it so would only bring trouble."

* * *

**Palace Chapel**   
**January**

Collette was dressed in the finest dress she'd ever worn. Thomas had offered to give her away and she had wholeheartedly accepted. He had become a true brother to her, not just by marriage. And was the only person now she could imagine giving her away next to her cousins.

The chapel was filled with members of the court, but for all Collette knew it could have been empty. For the only thing she saw was Arthur, standing regal in gold.

He was her soulmate, she knew it. He had willingly waited years until Collette was ready to marry. And now, she was no only ready but excited for the next chapter of her life.

After the vows were said, the Archbishop announced them with the new title Edward had bestowed upon Arthur, "I now pronounce you The Earl and Countess of Norfolk."

* * *

**Courtyard**

"She means to seperate us?" Bridgit asked Addie.

"Not intentionally," She explained to her cousins, "It's a necessity. Someone must remain here for the other royal children, and Edward would accept Thomas as guardian."

"It could be years before we see each other again," Collette realized, "If ever."

* * *

**Queen's Study**   
**March 1472**

"So we are in agreement then?" The Queen asked. Her brother, Thomas, and the Lemaire's sat in her study on a cold March morning, planning the future for her children. All agreed, "Then let's go over the plan. Anthony, you begin."

"I am to train and raise your son to be the next York king, with the help of Thomas." Her brother replied.

"I am to help Anthony and protect the Prince at all cost." Thomas added.

Adelaide was next, "I am to train and teach him his magic until he comes of age and I am to protect him."

"Good. Now the contingency plan. Should history go as Adelaide foretold."

Collette cleared her throat, "We are to use any means necessary to obtain the boys and hide them until such time has gone by that the threat should be erased."

* * *

**Queen's Chambers**   
**May**

"Breath, Your Grace." Adelaide urged, as the King came rushing to her side, Collette behind him, "Bridgit the potion!"

Her cousin ran over and forced the potion to help slow the bleeding down the Queen's throat.

"One more push." Collette said and with it came the new baby Princess.

Adelaide rushed over to the table they had set up. Mimicking all they had seen on Grey's Anatomy. But they could only do so much. They could tell already the breathing was shallow. The babe had simply come too early. And as a result wouldn't make it to morning.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Queen's Chambers  
17 August 1473**

"I can't give birth without my mother here. I'm.. I'm afraid." The Queen cried, she had gone into labour not hours before.

"Elizabeth, you'll have to, somehow." Collette urged.

"Perhaps if..." Margaret Beaufort tried.

"If you're going to tell me to pray again, I swear to you..." Another contraction cut off the Queen.

"Please gather some lavender from the garden, Lady Margaret." Bridgit pushed her from the room.

Lady Margaret didn't fight Bridgit. The cousins found the babe was stuck and neither their potions or magic seemed to help. They had to turn Elizabeth in linens, the last hope to help the young royal baby. Bridgit had rushed to the chapel as they needed an extra pair of hands. Slowly they helped urge the babe. Except, the babe was not alive. They passed the babe to Margaret to get it out of Elizabeth eyeline. But she needed to see her son.

"Help my boy." The Queen cried to Lady Margaret.

The Lady did nothing but the baby began to breath. Richard of Shrewsbury, Duke of York was born.

* * *

**Ludlow Castle**

Thomas watched over to his bride, she sat on a blanket in the courtyard of Ludlow Castle with Edward, Prince of Wales attempting to walk to her. He could tell that his wife's heart wasn't in it. The past six months had been rough on them both. They had not only lost their own son Edward, but their unborn child to measles. The illness had almost cost Thomas his wife and though he grieved the loss of their children everyday he thanked the Lord, Adelaide had survived.

They and Anthony Rivers had, moved to Ludlow Castle the October before; building the household of the Prince of Wales. And now Thomas had been called back to court by his brother. He and Anthony had to leave that moment. But, it killed Thomas to leave Adelaide now.

* * *

**Palace of Westminster  
Days Later**

"The Earl of Wessex and The Baron Rivers!" The man announced to the room.

Thomas crossed to his brothers, bowed to Edward then hugged them each. None in equal merit.

"What news have you of my son?" The King asked.

"He grows stronger everyday." Thomas told him, "Now what was the purpose of our hurried trip?"

Edward whispered to his half-brother, "We are going to take France."

* * *

Elizabeth wandered out of the palace to find her brother Anthony leaning against the barrier. She decided to join him.

"So this is what your husband called us here for." He started, "Another war. When Edward promised us an end to bloodshed and that our taxes wouldn't rise again to pay for it..."

"Oh, blame his brother, George, cos he surely talked him into it." Elizabeth snapped.

"Well. They must have their war without me. I fought enough when there was reason. I will not risk my life for this."

"No Anthony!"

"I'm going on a pilgrimage to Rome." He informed his sister.

"Edward needs you by his side in France. I don't trust George...you need to protect him." She insisted, "And what of my son? Who is to raise him?"

"Thomas and Adelaide," He answered simply, "They are well equipped to." When she didn't respond he stated firm, "You will not talk me out of it, Elizabeth. Take my advice. You've made your peace with Lady Margaret. Do the same with George."

"Lady Margaret saved my son and earned her place as his nursemaid. George killed our father and brother and now he's taking Edward into danger. I'll make my peace with George when he's dead."

* * *

**Entrance  
Weeks later  
**

"I can't believe your here!" Collette cried as she hugged her cousin.

The Lemaire's reunion was cut short when the Queen came over. The cousin's curtsied to Her Grace who reached for the Prince of Wales, "My beautiful boy!" She kissed the Prince and held him in her arms, before turning to Addie, "Thank you for coming, and for what you sacrifice in the name of my son." The Queen then hugged her like an old friend, "You three have truly become my family. Not just ladies in my court, like sisters to me."

* * *

**Letter from Adelaide to Thomas:**

My love,

I have arrived safely at Westminster Palace. The Prince was calm and content during the journey. It was bittersweet when the Queen took him from my arms, but I know he is her son and not ours.

For our son will be born in the coming months. I am with child again! At this rate we'll have a dozen children before we know it. I'll need to brew some birth control potion or I'll be old before my time.

I pray everyday that this child survives. I know the inevitability of child deaths is a part of this era, but that doesn't help the pain in my heart. Having you near had helped and that is why I mourn your departure as I do. But, as always, I will persevere; because I am a strong, confident woman.

Elizabeth rules at court as Regent, and things may seem smooth on the surface but it is an illusion. Margaret Beaufort can't be as dedicated as she seems, I fear she is a spy in our midst. While the Neville girls have come to believe an off-hand comment was a curse set on by Elizabeth. I fear for her. The probability of this paranoia spreading is high. If she is found out we are all at risk.

I send all my love and prayers to you. May you arrive home safe.

Your Loving Wife

* * *

**Throne Room  
Months Later**

Thomas burst through the doorway, every eye at the table turned to him. Thomas danced over to his brother singing a happy tune, "Brother! I am the happiest man alive! I have a son!"

"I am happy for you brother," The King raised his glass to the table, "A toast! To the new Baron Tewkesbury!"

"Baron Tewkesbury!"

After setting down her glass the Queen asked of her brother by marriage, "What have you named him?"

"Charles," he answered, "For Adelaide's father."

* * *

**Wizarding Classroom  
January 1478  
**

"Nope, I don't do dead bodies!" Collette heaved.

"I'm not in favour of it either," Adelaide said, "But, this is the best way to prove whether George killed Isabel."

"It stinks so bad." Bridgit choked.

"Just don't breath through your nose," Addie tried.

She had makeshift long gloves of a pair of riding leathers and handmade leather pauldrons. The girls knew that from what Isabel's lady-in-waiting had said, she either died from tuberculosis, consumption as it was known now, or childbed fever. Childbed fever is simply an infection caused by part of the placenta remaining in the body. Both treatable in their time. Adelaide reach into the womb of Isabel, even she was uncomfortable.

Nothing. Her womb was empty. Though Addie was by no means a medical professional, she was sure the placenta could have already decomposed. So she moved onto the next task. Lungs.

Addie had seen photos of healthy lungs before, surgical videos were something she had enjoyed watching. She felt confident she could tell if they had been healthy at death. Except, she couldn't. So she moved on to their next test.

For poison. They had developed two potions that they hoped would work. It had taken a year to test. It theoretically showed the presence of a poison. They had altered an antidote for common and an antidote for uncommon poisons. It seemed to work well enough to identify poison in water, they hoped it worked in blood.

Adelaide opened the jugular with a _Diffindo_ charm, pulling out the now solid blood and split it between two buckets. The first, common poisons, did nothing. But the second, uncommon, did exactly as they predicted. Changing the shade of the blood. Indicating that Isabel Neville had in fact, been poisoned.

* * *

**Tower of London  
18 February 1478**

Though Edward was unable to reveal how he was certain that his brother had killed Isabel Neville. He still had enough cause to sentence him to death by his own choice. George choose to be drowned in Malmsey Wine.

His execution had been carried out that day.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Births Between 1475 - 1483

Edward and Elizabeth

Anne of York (1475)  
George of York (1477-1483)  
Catherine of York (1479)  
Bridgit of York (1480)

Thomas and Adelaide  
Isibeal of Wessex (1478)

Collette and Arthur  
Alba of Norfolk (1488)  
Emilia of Norfolk (1488)

* * *

_'1483_   
_England is at peace._   
_King Edward IV's eldest son and heir, Prince Edward, lives at Ludlow Castle under the guardianship of his Uncle Anthony, Uncle Thomas, Aunt Adelaide and half-brother Richard Grey._   
_Henry Tudor, the Lancastrian heir, remains exile in Brittany with his uncle, Jasper Tudor.'_

* * *

**Ludlow Castle**   
**April 2, 1483**

"His Grace has fallen ill," Arthur Braose informed the Earl and Countess of Wessex, "I apparated here at once to ask you to return, Thomas. The Queen insists."

Thomas jumped from his seat and called for a cloak when his nephew pulled on his sleeve, "Take me with you. I want to see my father."

Thomas kneeled before The Prince of Wales, "You must remain here, for your own safety."

* * *

**Palace of Westminster**   
**April 9, 1483**

"Nothing is working, Your Grace." Bridgit whispered.

"We don't know what ails the king, and so we cannot save him." Collette explained.

The Privy Council, Duchess Cecily, Richard and Anne came into the chambers to join the Royal family, "It is the fate of kings," Edward said, "that we never get to see what kind of ruler our sons will be. I will never get to know what kind of man my sweet boy will become. I beg you... be as one now. Care for Prince Edward. Keep him safe."

Richard bowed to his brother, "I will work with all of you... to put Prince Edward on the throne."

"And I, brother." A voice called.

"Thomas." The Queen said.

Wessex kneeled before his brother then rose.

"Richard shall be guardian." Edward declared.

"Surely you mean Thomas?" The Queen tried.

"Richard is Lord Protector until Prince Edward comes of age. Do you accept this, Elizabeth?"

The Queen nodded to her husband, "Now leave us. I want to say goodbye to my husband."

"Look upon your king one last time and remember him in your prayers," Richard moved to his brother's side, "I will honour your wish." Then left.

"Thomas." Edward urged his brother to his side.

"I will protect your children with my life, dear brother." Thomas vowed.

Edward placed his hand on Thomas' head, "Know this. You were never a bastard to me, dearest brother."

With that Thomas left Elizabeth alone with Edward.

* * *

They heard her scream and knew then, the King was dead. Collette and Arthur cried together, while Bridgit held Thomas as his tears fell for his brother.

"Long Live King Edward IV of England." Richard started.

"Long Live Edward IV of England." Everyone answered

Elizabeth came out of the King's chambers, eyes red. Thomas, Arthur and the girls kneeled before the Queen. All bowed except the Duchess Cecily, "You won't even bow to me!"

"We are equals now. Both mothers of Kings."

Thomas followed Elizabeth from the hall, they watched from an open door as everyone reacted to the King's death, "It's all happening as Adelaide predicted." Elizabeth cried, "Send for my sons," She turned to her brother in law, "Send for Adelaide and Anthony. We must protect him now."

Thomas left for the classrooms, and sent word to Ludlow. When he reached the stables, guards stopped him, "By order of His Grace, Lord Protector you are under arrest."

* * *

**Ludlow Castle**   
**The Next Morning**

_Wife. My brother is dead. Bring the Prince to the farm we stayed at all those years ago, I will meet you._

"Have the horses readied," Adelaide called to the maid, "Anthony," she turned, "Leave now. Richard and I will ready the Prince. Elizabeth will need you."

* * *

**Outside London**   
**Days Later**

They had stopped to wait for Thomas, but Adelaide had a feeling he wasn't coming. She knew it was true when Brackenbury road with a group of men at their backs. On instinct Adelaide and Richard Grey place themselves in front of the Prince of Wales.

"My Lady Wessex. My Lord Grey." Brackenbury greeted them, "We're to escort the King to the Tower for his protection."

"We are grateful for your concern, but I too have orders to take the Prince to Westminster." Grey stated.

"I'm going to see my mother. Prepare my horse." The Young Prince, now King, said to a man they had brought with them.

Brackenbury nodded to the soldier on his left, who proceeded to slaughter the servant. Brackenbury pulled his sword on Lord Grey. Who responded in kind, as Addie prepared to fight another with her dagger.

"Stop!" Gloucester called as he road to the front of the group.

"Richard, I demand the right to ride on." Adelaide started, "I swore a vow to your brother. I have no proof of your claim and so I will follow the Dowager Queen's orders as now I am loyal only to her and the new King."

"Grab them all." Richard ordered.

* * *

**Anthony Rivers Home**   
**That Evening**

"The Earl and Countess have been arrested," Jane Shore informed Anthony Rivers, "and Richard has taken Edward to the Tower."

* * *

**Palace of Westminster**   
**Later**

"How dare he terrorize my sons? My family?" The Queen yelled.

"He claims he's keeping Prince Edward safe, just keeping his promise." Her brother explained.

"You believe that?"

"Yes."

"An Adelaide and Thomas? You believe he's protecting them."

Anthony couldn't look his sister in the eye, "I knew I should have gone to fetch him myself."

"Then you'd be in the Tower too."

"I've petitioned the Privy Council to demand their release."

"Uncle!" Thomas Grey urged, "This is an act of war. We must raise men now."

"And risk your brother's safety?" Thomas couldn't answer his Uncle, "You're upset, rightly, but have faith that Richard will do what is right..."

"He put Edward in the Tower to keep him from me. And he arrested Richard Grey!" The Queen shouted and turned to her eldest daughter, "Wake your brother and sisters. Collette, destroy the classroom. Bridgit, take everything of value. We're going to Sanctuary. "

* * *

**Westminster Abbey Crypt**   
**Days Later**

An owl hooted at the side door, causing Her Grace to go see what the issue was. opening the door, the owl flew in, dropped a letter on the desk and sat on the edge. The Queen called over the Lemaires, "We have a letter!" Bridgit and Collette ran over, "It's from Adelaide." The Queen read to herself before handing it to Bridgit.

Bridgit finished her read before sitting down, penning a letter. Wrapping it in another parchment and giving it to the Owl. While she wrote Collette brought some food over for the Owl who took a short drink and ate before grabbing the letter in its beak and flying out of the crypt.

* * *

**Palace of Westminster Chapel**   
**July 1483**

The Archbishop of Canterbury crown Richard and Anne before turning to the crowd and declared, "Long Live King Richard and Queen Anne of England!"

* * *

**Tower of London**

"We go as soon as the guard changes." Collette whispered to her husband and her cousin Bridgit. They were hid in a bush outside the Tower of London. When the guards began their change, a crack was heard and the bush was empty.

Arthur Braose reemerged in the small cell that held Adelaide Lemaire. With a nod to Addie and Thomas. The crack was heard again and the three found themselves in the bush.

Bridgit was moments behind them, apparating with the young Princes at her side.

* * *

**Ware, England**   
**Dawn**

"Come back to me." Thomas whispered to the circle of stones as the flash of gold receded. Taking with it, his wife and children.

* * *

**Ware, England**   
**Dawn, July 2020**

Adelaide, Bridgit and Collette Lemaire landed in their own time with their children and the Young York Princes.

"Welcome to 2020."

**_Fin_ **


End file.
